


【中文】【魔法禁书目录同人】某暴走能力者的事件簿

by EvanSun3939



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Toaru Kagaku no Railgun | A Certain Scientific Railgun, Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23103343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvanSun3939/pseuds/EvanSun3939
Summary: 山下剑之助是风纪委员177支部的一位成员。虽然自称是拥有level4的超能力的“大能力者”，但是山下意外地却是个武斗派的风纪委员，用拳脚功夫就能够收拾掉大部分破坏治安的暴徒们，并且没有什么人见过他的超能力。本文所讲述的就是这样一个少年，渐渐开始使用超能力，时而豪放时而迷茫的故事。本文首发于百度贴吧，作者安龙光之翼就是我自己。因为百度贴吧把老帖都吞了，所以现在的内容相当于是remastered，也就是重置版。而且，以前的原文我也找不到了，就不贴了。
Relationships: Original Character & Shirai Kuroko
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	1. 风纪委员山下剑之助

"站住，你这混蛋！别以为你能逃得掉！”

学园都市的某个小巷子之中，某个刺猬头少年拼命奔跑着，身后跟随者四五个小混混。

头巾，背心，文身，鼻环，舞刀弄棍，可以说是人们对于小混混的一切刻板印象都出现在了这些人身上。

少年的名字叫做上条当麻，众所周知是个被不幸眷顾的男人。他那只号称能够消除一切异能之力的右手，连神明的守护都能够抹杀掉，于是就只有所谓的 “不幸”一波波向他袭来。

上条当麻刚刚走在防水堤上，被偶然路过的一只松鼠绊倒在地，滚落到堤坝下面的同时，压扁了那些小混混们正在运送的塑料水瓶。这些因为没有超能力又总是在挥霍父母给予的血汗钱的混混们本想通过这些自来水充灌的矿泉水捞一笔，结果却被这个不幸的少年偶然之间破坏了。

“你这胆小鬼，再跑也没用！还是乖乖地被我们痛扁一顿然后去医院躺几天吧！”小混混狂叫着。 上条比谁都明白躺在医院里的感觉，对于他来说去医院就像回了家。但是即便如此他也根本不会想躺在医院里，毕竟他并没有所谓的护士服控属性。

上条渐渐体力不支，速度减慢，而那些小混混们眼看着就要追上上条——

他们之中的为首者，浑身肌肉的鼻环大汉忽然向后飞了出去。 “哟，你们难道不知道，这里是有风纪委员巡逻的嘛？”

上条回过头来，发现自己面前如今站着一个身材矮小的少年。那个少年穿着和自己十分相似的白衬衣和黑色长裤，一副摩拳擦掌准备干架的架势。

上条有点呆住了。

“什么？风纪委员？”混混们看着这个刚刚一拳把自己的老大打飞的少年。

“可恶，这家伙一定是能力者，不然不可能一拳掀翻我们的老大！”

“那我们用这个对付他！” 戴头巾的小混混从背包里拿出了一个像是音箱一样的东西。

“哈哈，能力者，这个音箱是我们从道上摸来的，它能播放干扰能力者计算的超音波！这下你完蛋——”

小混混还没等说完，就已经被来到自己面前的少年一个向上的冲拳击中下巴，昏了过去。

”有破绽！！“ 另外两个小混混忽然从两边夹击过来，而那位风纪委员只是一拳加上一脚，这两人就朝着他们杀过来的反方向飞去了。

“嘛，这大概就是年轻的错误吧？这种穿着打扮，怎么看怎么像从美漫里看来的混混形象。你以为你们这样搞就成了紫龙帮了么？不要搞笑了啊……”

风纪委员给这几个再起不能的小混混挨个戴上手铐。 “而且，居然会觉得这种东西能够播放影响能力者计算的声波，没想到在世界上最科学的学园都市，居然还有这种相信玄学的混混。真的是让人笑掉大牙。”

然后，风纪委员发现了一旁呆若木鸡的上条当麻。

“嗯？阿上？你怎么了？”

“啊，不，只是觉得自己好像在看功夫电影……”

上条当麻对于眼前如同表演一般的打斗吓得不轻。

“嘛，这也没办法，毕竟你可能是第一次看到我认真和别人打架吧？”

“这是确实。不过，剑之助啊，你这家伙平日和我们玩闹的时候看上去弱的不得了，我根本就想象不出来，你居然是个能单挑这么多小混混的家伙。”

“以习武之人来说，不该出手的时候就应该像一个什么都不会的人一样，这是应该做的。只有遵守武德，才能算是真正的武术家。”

风纪委员山下剑之助取下右臂上的臂章，用别针固定在胸前的扣子上。“

学园都市里到处都是的能力者们其实也是一样，我真心觉得，如果他们能够严谨一些，不去一天到晚滥用能力，我想学园都市会变得比现在好很多……”

接着，山下背对着自己的同班同学上条挥了挥手，便离开了。

==========================================

“感觉真安静啊。”

风纪委员177支部，地点位于第七学区，栅川中学附近。 现在支部里只有山下剑之助和初春饰利两人，没有那些聒噪的家伙以及某个双马尾的变态百合少女在，初春不由得发出了感慨。

“有么？外面的空调机声音也不小的啊……”山下趴在椅子背上吐槽道。

“我不是说这种事啦。白井同学还有固法学姐她们不在，总觉得和往常大不相同了呢。”

“啊啊，不过，刚刚我们的对话，总觉得好像过不多久就要播放《小苍兰》一样。”

山下半睁着眼睛看着门口。 “嘛，黑子过不了多久就会来了，就像黑色高级轿车上那三个暗杀兵一样，然后不停说着那位超电磁炮的事情，然后搞出各种乱子然后被美伟骂一顿……总觉得剧本已经写好，我们的宁静马上就就要不复存在了。”

“山下学长觉得白井同学很麻烦么？”

“麻烦么？麻烦倒是不麻烦啦，但是总觉得她过于变态了，如果要是能正常点就好了。而且，以初中一年级生来说，那家伙的脑子不是过于早熟了？我偶然看到过她在支部换洗的什么决胜内衣，且不说那种大胆的设计让我感觉惊吓到了，那个大小，她怕不是要垫个20层……”

“咿呀呀！”初春饰利突然露出惊恐的表情。

“嗯？怎么了？难道是你头上的花圃一起开始吸收你头部的营养，然后你就僵住了么……呃啊……”

开启吐槽模式的山下说了一大堆废话之后才想起来，这种气氛一般来说是因为……

“哟，山下学长，今天准备被掰成几段啊？”

“呃呃呃？黑子？为什么突然就出现了？！”

“我才不是突然出现呢！我听你说那些失礼的话已经有块五秒钟了啊啊啊啊啊啊！！”

紧接着，整个支部溢满着山下剑之助的惨叫声。 


	2. 第二章 常盘台中学开放日

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 常盘台中学开放参观的日子，177支部的风纪委员们都接到了邀请。山下剑之助虽然一直很纠结究竟要不要去，但是最终他还是站在了常盘台中学的门口……

“初~春~”

“呀啊啊啊——”

佐天泪子哗啦地一下掀起了初春饰利的长裙，而后者连忙按住前方的裙摆，脸也红了起来。

“为什么老是做这种事啊，佐天同学！而且还有男生在这啊！”

佐天泪子听到了初春的大声控诉，才发觉这间177支部外面的沙发上坐着那个存在感不太高的矮个子少年，山下剑之助。

山下所在的学校一般被人称为“某高中”，而山下也经常调侃说自己因此就成为了“某人”，而也许这就是他存在感稀薄的原因之类的。

“啊呀呀呀，山下学长为什么会在这里？！”佐天有点被吓到。

“所以说，你也不是第一次在这里见到我了吧？佐天！”山下感觉到自己被无视之后，用较高的声音回答道。

“嗯哈哈哈，山下学长太小只了，有的时候确实是容易忽视呢……”佐天泪子皱着眉露出笑容。

“啊啊啊……饶了我吧。”

“哦对了，佐天同学，白井同学说让我把这个转交给你。”初春忽然想起了白井黑子拜托自己做的事情，从长裙口袋里掏出一张纸。

“‘常盘台中学开放日邀请函’？哦，是那个吧？常盘台中学开放参观的那个活动，有美食还有文艺表演，甚至女仆咖啡之类的？”

“没错，就是那个，说实话我相当期待这次开放日的！我也很想去参观一下学园都市最好的初中呢！”初春似乎双眼在放光。

两个女孩子热烈地讨论起了开放日的事情。山下从口袋里掏出了黑子之前交给自己的邀请函，盯着它看了起来。

==================================================

”开放日么……说起来开放日一般都会有什么呢？我们学校只有一端览祭的时候才会开放，而我自从来了这个学校还没参加过一端览祭呢。“

山下从没在自己的学校参加过所谓的开放日，因此他顺口问刚刚把邀请函交给他的黑子道。

“目前已知的内容有美食，文艺表演，还有女仆咖啡这类活动。嘛，虽然我本人对于那些很可能用淫荡的目光看着女生们的男人们完全没什么好感，但是这些东西毫无疑问是男人会喜欢的东西，所以大概山下学长你也会感兴趣的吧？”

“嘛，这也不好说啦……”

“说起来女仆装这种东西还真的是杰作啊。不仅实用而且非常漂亮。姐姐大人到时候也会穿上那件可爱的女仆装，啊，姐姐大人，你是那么美丽，就让黑子我永远地拥抱着你吧，啊~姐姐大人~”

本来还在和山下说话的白井黑子陷入了自己的世界里。

“那我还是不去了吧……”山下剑之助后脑冷汗直冒。黑子犯花痴这件事着实是让山下受够了，再加上他自己似乎和这位“姐姐大人”——常盘台的王牌，仅有的7位Level 5之一的御坂美琴发生过一些由于价值观相左而产生的不愉快，他其实不是很满意自己很有可能会看到穿着女仆装的那个“肆无忌惮地滥用超能力”的大小姐这件事的。

“嘛，山下学长，不要这么说嘛。177支部的大家都决定要去了，而且你难道不会期待白井同学的女仆装吗？”

“额，黑子的女仆装么……说起来还真没什么可以期待的东西呢。无论是女仆装勾勒出的美妙身体曲线，还是女仆本身应该拥有的治愈气质，很显然黑子都没有……唔哇啊啊啊啊啊！！”

不知道何时已经从花痴中回过神来的黑子清楚地听见了山下对自己的评论，毫不犹豫地在山下背后用出了十字锁喉。

“我的气质可不是你这种家伙可以去擅自评论的啊！！而且我的身材这种事和你也没关系吧！！”黑子咬牙切齿着。

“可恶，快放开！脖子要断了啊！！”山下用力拽着黑子的胳膊要把她拉下来。

以山下的功夫，其实一瞬间就可以摆脱当下的境况，并且在黑子还来不及使用超能力的情况下就将她制服。但是山下是个无聊的遵守武德的人，在日常打闹的时候绝对不会使用自己的八极拳，当然，也绝不会使用超能力。

“啊啊……还真是聒噪啊……”固法美伟扶额叹道。

“不过，剑君能这么有活力，比什么都好。”

“诶？固法学姐？山下学长他怎么了吗？”初春不知道为什么固法忽然冒出这样一句话来。

“啊，就是自言自语而已，别在意。”

===============================================

最终山下还是去了常盘台的开放日。只不过，他并不是和177支部的战友们一起去的，而是他的同班同学。

“呐呐呐，当麻，什么时候才会开饭啊？”身穿白色修女服的银发少女茵蒂克丝两眼放光地看着身旁的上条当麻。

“喂喂，茵蒂克丝小姐，你来到这只是为了吃饭么？这是全学园都市最顶尖的初中的开放日哦？表演啊展示之类的会很精彩的，而且你不是为了更加了解这座城市以及同年代的女孩子都在干些什么所以才来看的吗？”

“了解这边的大小姐都吃些什么也是功课之一不是吗？当麻！”

茵蒂克丝的眼里只有食物，她东张西望四处搜索，就像轨道控制基地的雷达扫描，看上去大概任何隐形了的食物都能被茵蒂克丝发现。

“虽然这是常盘台的开放日，但是缭乱女子家政也有部分成员参加喵。我最可爱的妹妹舞夏也会在这出现，啊啊，真的是太美好了喵~”

穿着夏威夷风格衬衫，带着墨镜的金发男人土御门元春一脸期待的表情连墨镜都遮不住。

“妹妹属性虽然很棒，但是它和女仆属性又完全不同。既是妹妹又是女仆究竟有多棒我还真的没有考虑过，不过今天我就来见识一下吧！”操着关西腔，通称蓝发耳环的少年说到。

“我说蓝毛啊，你这家伙控的属性听起来又多又杂，之前说过兔女郎，后来还有过哥特萝莉，这次又是妹妹和女仆……”山下不由得吐槽起来。

“岂止是女仆啊，阿山！我对女性的包容力可是很广的，不止是落下型女主角，包含干姊、干妹、干妈、干女儿、双胞胎、寡妇、学姊、学妹、同班同学、女老师、青梅竹马、千金大小姐、金发、黑发、茶色发、银发、长发、中长发、短发、清汤挂面直筒卷发、离子烫、双马尾、单马尾、双辫子、单辫子、波浪、卷乱、翘发、水手服、西装式制服、体育服、柔道服、弓道服、保姆、护士、女仆、女警、巫女、修女、军人、秘书、萝莉、正太、傲娇、少女啦啦队、空姐、女服务生、黑哥德装、白哥德装、旗袍、卧病美少女、白子电波系、妄想症、双重人格.女王、公主、长筒袜、吊带袜、女扮男装、眼镜、眼罩、绷带、学校泳装、连身泳装、比基尼泳装、V型泳装、细绳泳装、妖怪、幽灵、兽耳少女等等，各种女性都是我可以接受的范围。”

“喂喂，等等， 我确定我听到你说了正太了！你绝对说了正太了！！那根本不是女性吧？！”

“不要在意那些细节嘛！”

“那可不是什么可以忽略的细节啊喂！！”

一旁的初春看着山下和他的同学们交谈的场景，微笑着说道：“山下学长果然在任何人面前都是一样的呢。”

“就是说啊，一直是个无聊的喜欢吐槽的家伙呢。”黑子应和道。

山下剑之助和白井黑子两个人在这个问题上持有完全相反的态度。通常山下认为自己是正常人，而黑子是个麻烦的家伙。而反过来，黑子却认为自己很正常，而山下是个无聊的家伙。

==============

“啊……” 山下看着身穿女仆装的白井黑子，目瞪口呆。

“怎么了，有什么不满的吗？” 黑子完全知道这个和自己共事了将近一年的少年究竟在想些什么失礼的事情。毫无疑问，山下心里一定在抱怨，女仆装完全不适合黑子之类的。

“呃，不，只是觉得，你一定垫了好多层吧，辛苦你了……”

“你给我去死吧！！！！”

黑子一个箭步踏上前，一个十字锁喉就勒上了山下的脖子。

“唔哇啊啊啊啊——放手啊！”

“你这家伙，随随便便就评论女孩子的身体，说些过分的话——”

“好了好了我错了，其实我看到你穿女仆装，我心脏一下子就‘移位’了……”

“嗯？！”黑子果断加大了力道。

“呃啊！不对！我是那个……啊……呃……我也不知道了……”

“狗嘴吐不出象牙说的就是你这种家伙吧！”

“啊啊，又开始了，这两个人动不动就会搞出这些事来啊……” 一旁的初春露出苦笑。

“嗯？不过我听说山下学长徒手的战斗力高于一个手拿盾牌的精英警备队员，为什么他会任由白井这么拼命地摧残他呢？”佐天泪子提出了这个困扰她已久的问题。

“嘛，因为这是个无聊的家伙啦。”反击到爽的黑子丢下蹲在地上呼哧带喘的山下，回到了初春和佐天身边。

“为什么会变成是我无聊啊……”山下站了起来，走向他的两位同事以及她们的那位友人，“真正的格斗技是不存在所谓的点到为止的，如果我真的把在跟我闹着玩的黑子当成敌人而出手的话，也许会弄伤她。武术家要遵守的东西，其实也就是这么简单的。”

“山下学长不会为此而生气么？”佐天问道。

“如果为了这种事情也要生气的话，我早就被气死了啊。我们班上的那几个人，比黑子这种程度的要恶劣更多的……那帮家伙动不动就会打起来，然后还说这是交流感情，就连讨论什么颜色的兔女郎最漂亮都有可能演变成混战，然后我们班那个比起班长更像班长的怪力女又会加入进来……”

“啊哈哈，山下学长在学校也很辛苦呢。”听着山下止不住的抱怨，初春苦笑道。

“那我就先走了。说到底我也是听说了有我感兴趣的东西出现在这里所以我才会来，那么我就去看看那个东西究竟在哪吧。”

山下转过身，挥了挥手就走进了人群之中。

“感兴趣的东西么……话说山下学长感兴趣的东西会是什么呢？”初春对此基本没有头绪。

“难道是表演啊，女仆装啊之类的？山下学长也是男孩子，会对这种东西感兴趣是很正常的吧？”佐天自信地说道。

“额，我想这倒是不会把？当初白井同学给他邀请函的时候，他看上去并没有表现出多大的兴趣……白井同学，你对这件事有什么头绪吗？”

“嗯……唔……我知道了，山下学长说的那个感兴趣的东西，只有可能是‘那个’了。”略微思考后，黑子马上得到了答案。“一会儿会有类似拍卖的活动，而那之中似乎有一个限定款的皮卡丘手办，是一位初三的学姐收藏的，今天要拿出来卖。我想很有可能就是了。”

“诶？”

========================

山下曾经对自己的朋友们讲起，自己大约是五年前开始玩精灵宝可梦系列的。最喜欢的三只精灵是华美的钻石公主蒂安西，敏捷的街舞拳斗士战舞郎，以及可爱的电气鼠皮卡丘。

而这次，有传言说，常盘台中学三年级的一位学生将会拍卖自己收藏的，真实大小的 “戴帽子戴皮卡丘” 手办。那顶帽子属于tv动画中的主角小智，而与小智结下羁绊的这只皮卡丘，可以发动Z之力，使出五彩缤纷且威力惊人的千万伏特电击。而这只手办的售价也相当惊人，原价达到了十八万日元，并且全球限量发行1000个，学园都市仅有1个。

虽然那位女初中生以十万日元做为起价，但是对于山下来说，这笔钱是仍然是他无论如何都拿不出来的。但是他很想趁着这个机会，好好看看这个限量版的豪华产品究竟长什么样子，近距离好好观察一下。

室外的舞台上，皮卡丘的手办被摆在了桌台上。这只皮卡丘的动作是四肢着地，眼神犀利，两个颊囊充满电气，仿佛马上就要一飞冲天，解放z之力，招来万钧雷霆。

“这个做工还真的是精细啊……比布偶精致多了。”

紧接着，报价便开始了。对于山下来说，周围人报的价格他都不怎么需要听，那种一点点抬升价格的紧迫感也是如此，毕竟价格只会越报越高，不可能会忽然出现一个让山下买得起的价格。

没过多久，这只手办便以23万5000日元的价格成交了。而走上舞台，领取了战利品的这位竞拍者，是白井黑子。

“阿勒，我怎么从来没听说黑子也对宝可梦有什么兴趣的啊……难道是她觉得，皮卡丘是电属性，她那位姐姐大人是电能力者，所以才会拍下这种东西的么？”

山下对黑子会掏出二十多万买下这个手办这件事有点惊讶，而让他更加惊讶的事情则是，当下一件商品开始拍卖的时候，黑子已经走到了他的身旁，两手端着那只手办。

“嗯，学长，这个送给你了。”

“诶？”山下有点不敢相信自己的耳朵。

“所以说，这个东西送给你了啊，赶快接过去啊，这东西还真挺重的——”

山下木然地接过了那只沉甸甸的电老鼠手办，而黑子交出手办之后，就转身离开了。

“喂，黑……”

当山下从震惊之中回过神来的时候，黑子已经在人群中失去了踪影。

====================================

在忍住差点流下的口水看完了御坂美琴的小提琴表演后，黑子和佐天以及初春又聚到了一起，准备去找美琴会合。

“话说，白井同学，你居然真的买下了那个手办送给山下学长了啊。”初春问黑子道。

“啊，是的，我把手办交给他的时候，他已经惊讶得定住了。”黑子回想起山下下巴差点掉在地上的那个样子，差点笑出声。

“不过本来我还以为你会因为觉得皮卡丘和御坂学姐很像然后就自己留着那个手办呢。”佐天泪子说道。

“姐姐大人高贵美丽的形象可不是那种二次元角色比得过的，能让黑子我开心的只有姐姐大人本人的手办。”

“啊哈哈，好吧。”初春苦笑着说道。

白井黑子自从加入风纪委员177支部，就一直受山下的很多照顾。在黑子过生日的时候，山下甚至顶替了黑子当日的工作，送给她“提前下班”这个礼物，让她能够和自己的“姐姐大人”以及朋友们一起愉快地过生日。可以说，黑子相当感谢山下。对于初春来说也是如此。当不善于战斗的初春卷入麻烦的时候，看到山下出现，如同旋风一般将敌人一扫而光，就觉得很可靠。

不过，黑子总是隐约觉得，山下并非是如此简单的人。再加上早就认识山下的固法美伟经常会针对山下作出一些让人无法理解的评价，黑子总是对山下的另一面，或者被他掩盖的某种事实有着疑惑。

==本章完==


	3. 山下能力之谜

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 177支部的成员们一直以来都在想办法弄清楚山下的超能力是否存在，存在的话又是什么。  
> 支部里唯一的知情人固法美伟对此总是含糊加上搪塞，于是白井黑子等人决定自行调查此事……

“唔，好奇怪啊……”

初春饰利盯着电脑屏幕，露出为难的神情。

“怎么了，初春？”

白井黑子也凑到电脑屏幕前。

“关于山下学长的信息，实在是少得离谱了。”

初春在动用了她那超凡绝伦的黑客技术的情况下，仍然只能够看到及其简短的对于山下的描述：

************************

姓名：山下剑之助

性别：男

出生：xxxx年 10月 15日

学校：xx高中，一年级

超能力：

************************

可以说，除了超能力那个位置是空白之外，其他的描述和一般的Level 0并无二致。而这个空白本不该存在，即便是对于Level 0，那个地方也应该标注能力名以及Level 0。

山下曾经声称自己拥有Level 4的超能力——只不过，在当时的情况下，有人认为这是山下听说黑子是Level 4之后顺口做出的回应，也有人觉得山下真的有Level 4的超能力。

山下自那之后就没怎么提过自己超能力的事情，似乎也不喜欢谈自己的往事，而且和山下并肩作战的风纪委员们印象之中也只有山下用神乎其技的格斗技巧击败一个又一个犯罪者和不良学生的英姿，并没有他使用超能力的模样。

而当初春和黑子询问看起来已经认识了山下很久的固法美伟的时候，后者也只是敷衍搪塞过去，似乎并不想过多谈论这件事。

“山下学长似乎是从初中开始就在这边做风纪委员了吧？按说以他的学校位置而言他不该在177支部的，但是似乎是因为他初中的时候一直在177支部，最后就变成了，修改他的执勤时间表，以让他能够在这边安心服役……”初春回忆着当初山下自我介绍时说过的一些内容。

“初春，你知道山下学长初中是哪里的吗？”

“这个我当然知道，他初中是栅川中学的啊。虽然我入学的时候他已经毕业了，但是他毕竟是栅川中学的名人，我们大家都知道他的事迹。”

“诶？居然还有这种事？说来听听，关于那个学长到底有些什么轶事？”

“哦，这种事情还挺多的。听说学长他初中一年级的时候一个人单枪匹马收拾掉了七八个小混混。还有他在数学物理考100分的同时，古文英语之类的分数却一直是个位数。还有个更夸张的，说他曾经击败过Lv.5。”

黑子听得并没有太惊讶。黑子亲眼看见过山下剑之助如同某个游戏中被称为“堂岛之龙”的男人一般，一个人赤手空拳单刷混混集团的场景，而山下的惨不忍睹的文科考试卷子她也看见过。至于击败Lv.5这回事，本来超能力就不等同战斗力，而且有个没什么人见过的“第六名Lv.5”， 说不定就被山下打败过呢？而且山下有超能力，同时还有非常灵活的脑子，也许还可能出奇制胜。

“但是关于他的超能力，真的就没人有头绪么？”


End file.
